Kid Flash and Cookies
by MewLuna
Summary: Wally is convinced there's one sure fire way to win Megan's affections. BAKE HER COOKIES! Too bad he's not the sharpest knife in the drawer, let alone the best cook in the kitchen. Humor fic. First YJ fic! R&R!


**Kid Flash and Cookies: By Luna Mrow**

**Author's Note: **Sigh… I too… have fallen into the AWESOMENESS of Young Justice! Seriously, holy cow, this show is great! Whoot! *cough* Anyway, my first one-shot! This was inspired by the most recent episode (the one with Mr. Twister) which I literally just watched on TV. Enjoy!

~X~X~X~

"I. Am. A. GENUIS!" Wally (aka Kid Flash) exclaimed. The fifteen year old red head had a goofy grin plastered on his face, and he proudly put his hands on his hips. He figured out a way to impress his soon to be girlfriend Miss Martian, aka Megan. Or at least, she will be his girlfriend, when he puts his genius plan into action.

And what could be Wally's oh-so-brilliant idea? Well, it was quite obvious. He was going to make her cookies. He laughed again, going over the plan inside his head. There were three reasons why his plan was going to work:

One: Megan tried to make cookies and they tasted horrible (he lied and said they were good though, because he's not about to tell her they were disgusting). If he can make good cookies, he could show _her _how to make good cookies, and then they could spend time together in the kitchen!

Two: Robin hadn't thought of this brilliant idea. Total bragging rights.

Three: He read somewhere that the way to get to a man's heart was through his stomach. So why not women too? Girls like to eat stuff. And who could resist cookies? Sure, Megan was from Mars and all that junk, but come on, this is COOKIES.

He was so going to get the girl… and snag some cookies.

~X~X~X~

Wally whistled as he walked down the hallway of the Justice Cave, and poked his head into the kitchen. The coast was clear. He stepped inside, standing in the middle with no clue what to do. Well, okay he knew _what _to do, but he had no idea where any of the kitchen utensils were; like a bowl and mixing spoon.

He _could _actually open kitchen cupboard doors and try to look for what he needed. But that was the _slow _way to do things. With incredible ease, Wally raced to Aqualad's room, arriving to his aquatic friend's bedroom in a fourth of a second. "Hey!" he exclaimed.

Aqualad looked up from his book, and stared at his teammate/friend. "You forgot to knock," he pointed out calmly.

"Right, yeah, sorry, hey where do we keep our bowls?"

Aqualad raised a brow. "Come again?"

"Bowl! In the kitchen! Where do we keep our bowls?" Wally repeated. He needed to make cookies, NOW.

"Oh, in the top cupboard on the right hand side across from the fridge," Aqualad answered.

"Kay thanks!" Wally exclaimed, racing back to the kitchen, arriving back in another fourth of a second. He found the bowls where Aqualad had said, and set it down on the counter. There was another quick flash, and in two seconds Wally was back in the kitchen, coming back from getting a cook book from the Justice Library. Honestly, he was surprised he found a cook book, but he wasn't complaining.

"Cookie recipes, cookie recipes…" Wally stammered, flipping through the pages. "Aha!" he exclaimed, having finally found a good one. Chocolate chip marshmallow cookies; yup, Megan was SO going to go out with him.

~X~X~X~

_Add three eggs into mixing bowl and stir until beaten, _the recipe read.

Wally nodded, taking out three eggs from the carton, and throwing them in the bowl. Of course, he had no idea he was supposed to crack the eggs first. Just like he had no idea that when the recipe said oil it meant vegetable oil, instead of car oil, the kind Wally threw in. He's never cooked before. How was he supposed to know?

_Finally, add one tsp. of salt, _the recipe said as a last step.

"Teaspoon, on it," Wally said aloud, opening the silverware drawer of the kitchen. He saw a small spoon (the correct one) and a large spoon (tablespoon). "Which one is which?" he asked himself, scratching his head. "I'll just take the bigger spoon, it'll add more flavor." Wally took out the tablespoon, jammed it into the salt container, and poured a _heaping _spoonful into his mixture.

Then, he stirred up his car oil, whole eggs, and everything else up, until it looked like lumpy trash. Seriously, anyone in their right mind wouldn't get ten feet within that disaster called 'cookie mix'. "It must look better when it's cooked," Wally mumbled to himself. He looked at the book.

_Set the oven to 300 degrees and cook for 22 minutes_, it said.

"Ah! I don't have twenty-two minutes!" Wally exclaimed. "How about eleven minutes at 600 degrees? That'll get done in half the time!" Before thinking his genius plan through, Wally set the oven to 600 degrees, threw his cookie bowl in the oven, set the timer for eleven minutes, and left the kitchen whistling. "I'm such a genius."

_Not as much as five minutes later…_

"FIRE!" Megan screamed, loud enough for everyone in the Justice Cave to hear.

Wally woke up from his nap, and raced to the kitchen in as little as a half a second! His eyes grew wide. "My cookies!" Up in a roaring fire was the oven, a blazing in red, orange and yellow glory. "NO!" Wally whined.

"What do we do?" Megan shrieked. She was from Mars, she had never seen a fire before, and certainly not this close.

Walking into the kitchen, fire extinguisher in hand was Superboy. He had an angry look plastered on his face, and walked right up to the oven, taking the fire extinguisher, and putting out the oven's fire. Then, he glared at Wally. "Be more careful!" he scolded.

"Oh Superboy, thank goodness, you saved the kitchen!" Megan awed, smiling really big. Superboy didn't even look at her, he turned around and started to walk off. In disbelief, Wally watched Megan follow Superboy, her eyes all googly and big.

"This was NOT my plan!" Wally yelled angrily.

"Hey Wally, nice job screwing up, AGAIN!" Robin laughed, leaning against the wall of the kitchen.

Instead of yelling back at him, Wally just smiled deviously. "Hey Robin, want a cookie?"

**Author's Note:**

My first Young Justice fiction. I hope you all liked it. I'm open to constructive criticism :D So please review, and thank you for reading?

Oh, and does anyone know when Artemis comes in the show? She seems so cool!

~Luna


End file.
